Let it Be
by Ghostwriter85
Summary: Theoden died pinned under a horse...or did he? NON-CANON, setting is AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Let it Be**

LOTR FANFICTION

I do not own the copyrights to Lord of the Rings.

Sky, Catherine, and Brandon are OC (my Original Characters for anyone new to fanfiction)

Thank-you to my beta reader for her help. However; mistakes are still my own.

 **Opening Scene**

Soft gentle winds blew over the battle field as King Theoden lay pinned under his horse. Eowyn knelt by his side with tears streaming down her face. She may have been caught up in grieving, but Theoden was not. The king noticed- just before darkness enveloped his vision- a set of legs wearing strange leggings and even stranger boots stop by his side. The king couldn't see the face as a knee bent, nor did he catch whose hand brushed the side of his face, but he instantly knew it was not a man's hand. Sure enough it was a lady's voice he heard whisper, "How I wish you could have lived." However, he could not respond or even think of anything as everything went black.

 **Making a portal- unwittingly**

 **Ch. One**

"Call the cops!" Catherine Bell screamed at the top of her lungs as she jumped backwards towards the kitchen door. When she'd looked into her best friend's living room, she'd expected to see nothing more than her best friend, Sky, sitting on the blue couch she'd bought from a thrift store the other day. Well, that or in her father's old leather chair-studying a history book, or even one of the many scripts which came her way. However, what she saw instead was a bloodied corpse on the floor.

Sky cracked up laughing and asked why she needed to call the cops over a mannequin.

"Are you sure that's a mannequin? Catherine asked skeptically as she raised an eyebrow towards Sky.

"I'm sure." The lady's shoulders shook as her mouth stayed turned upward when Catherine cautiously poked at the torso her friend had completed making just that very morning. "Careful, I don't want to have to redo the paint. As it is, I smeared his check and can't seem to fix it. Brandon is not going to be happy when he comes to get it." Her cousin was due any moment to pick up her latest creation for her friend, Matthew's store.

"How many of these things do you have?" Catherine didn't consider herself a screamer by any means, but another holler flew out when she opened the back door and found a mannequin of Elrond staring her in the face.

"Here? Only these two, and that…" Sky pointed to the dark–headed mannequin… "is being picked up at the same time as Theoden." Catherine's friend couldn't help but chuckle again when her sister in spirit threw up her hands and let out a 'Praise be'.

Catherine than asked Sky if she still had a box of red hair dye. "I'm tired of all the blonde jokes I've been getting."

"Plenty, they're in the back room. But, why bother coloring your hair at all? Dark brown doesn't look bad on you." Sky bit her lip from making a smart remark as Catherine headed down the barren hallway tossing back her own reply- something about 'that will be the day pigs fly'. Sky was too busy laughing to catch her exact wording. It was while Catherine was picking out hair dye that Sky glanced down at her own hair.

It was dishwater-blonde and far too straight for her liking. However; since it seemed incapable of holding a perm longer than a month, the artist had opted to stick with either letting it all hang down or throwing it into a ponytail –with a small bun in back. Today the second choice had won out. A knock came at the door, and Sky was answering it before Catherine came up the hall.

"So are the props ready?" Brandon asked as he stepped inside. He wasn't much taller than Sky's five-foot three inch frame. When it came to his hair, you could forget about it; it had fled his head by the time he was twenty-five.

"Oh, they're more than ready." Catherine muttered as she reappeared from the back room, giving Sky a glare as she did so.

"Go look for yourself." Sky stepped aside and then followed him into the living room.

"No wonder Matthew hires you to make things for his shop. If I didn't know you so well, I'd have to call the police.' Brandon's words were met with laughter, and an explanation. "As much as I'd love to stick around and hard time you two…" He spoke once Sky was finished speaking. "…I have other commitments. Please, one of you...help me get the mannequins into the truck." It was only when that particular job was finished that Catherine offered to go help unload the items, but only because she had to go shopping at the store which catered to the local theatre groups.

Brandon turned to Sky. "Wayne was asking about you again; he really wants to go out on another date with you." Brandon wasn't shocked when Sky let out one very loud snort and said she'd remain a spinster before that would happen.

"Either one of those mannequins…" Sky said while pointing to Theoden and Elrond "…would make a better date than Wayne." Shockingly, Catherine kept her mouth shut as Brandon started the truck and headed towards Matthew's place of business. Sky turned to go into the house and about jumped herself when she could faintly see Theoden standing near the back shed. When she quickly blinking her eyes, the gentleman disappeared.

"I've got to go get some serious sleep. I'm starting to see things." Sky went indoors and went to lay down for a nap.


	2. Talk with Elrond

LET IT BE

 **TALK WITH ELROND**

LOTR FANFICTION

I do not own the copyrights to Lord of the Rings.

(Thank you to the reviewer who reminded me of Elrond's serious nature. I took out the laughing bit he was doing).

 **Chapter Two**

Theoden felt shockwaves go through him when the darkness disappeared, and he was surrounded by a green shed and a house of the same color. He about jumped out of his skin when people he'd never seen before climbed into a horseless carriage and the contraption roared like a lion, but they did not die. The poor King didn't know how he knew it, but when the only person left in the area turned and looked at him he knew she'd been the one to touch his cheek. However, before Theoden could say anything he found himself in a forest walking straight towards Lord Elrond. What in the blazes was going on?

Elrond hadn't changed since he'd last seen him. Long dark hair, thin as any male of the elfin race, and standing just as straight.

"What is happening?" Theoden was confused. "I closed my eyes expecting nothing, and then I'm wide awake seeing strange places and animals who have no teeth. Afterwards, I blink my eyes and I'm heading towards you."

"I could explain in detail, but it would be far too confusing even for a man who has gained much …practical wisdom... in life." Elrond wasn't surprised when Theoden let out a small growl; he knew it was more out of frustration than anything else.

"Could you at least tell me if any of my other comrades have had any such thing happen to them?" Theoden didn't bother hiding his snap, but then quickly apologized. "I mean no offense, Elrond, but this isn't what I expected to happen."

"To some degree, yes; a few have reported to seeing a stranger walking among them. Nonetheless, their eyes were dimming even faster than yours. Therefore, they could not tell me details. Hence, I can tell you a young woman walked among your men –one who stopped by your side- she is from another realm and has made a connection with you my dear friend."

Theoden's eyes lit up, and he gave a description of the lady who had turned her head towards him just before the King of Rohan had found himself walking towards Elrond.

"The one who touched your cheek –unwittingly- has, temporarily at the very least-prevented you from joining us at this time." Elrond stopped walking and turned to face Theoden "Sadly, when I checked into things I found nothing more than what had already been told me, or that I already knew." He added the last part when the poor king threw up his hands and started his own rant.

"Great, and where does that leave me? What am I supposed to do? I mean it's not like I stayed in her realm. And…" He pointed a finger at Lord Elrond not caring if any Elfin royalty took offense at such an action. "…trust me the look the woman gave me wasn't one that shouted she thought I was real."

"No, probably figured she needed extra sleep." Elrond did not laugh as he continued on. "I'm sorry, Theoden." The well-known Elfin Lord lfted his hands and then slowly lowered them back down. "I would love for you to stay here or fix the mistake myself. However, I can do neither."

"So, like I just asked, where does that leave me? What do I do?" Theoden lifted a quizzical eyebrow and turned his hands upwards."

"Go back." Elrond held up his hand as the king started protesting. "Walk back the way you came; you'll get back to her realm. You'll meet up with her, ask her about her adopted grandmother- Jolene…" The Elfin Lord clasped his hands together- putting on the most serious look he'd worn in years. "And for crying out loud, promise me you will not to talk to anyone until she has spoken to you first. I'm more than serious when I say she has to be the one to speak first."

Theoden's face darkened, but he managed not to yell out of frustration more than anything else. "I've never bowed to anyone in my life, other than my Lord and maker, and while I do not look down upon women, you are want me to what?"

"Look, Theoden." Elrond's voice grew firm and his jaw set hard. "I know you were a king who- except for a short time- has always had his priorities straight and his head firmly in place. However, I guarantee if you speak first you will be permanently stuck in that time period with no choice of coming back. If you want the option of where to stay… I beg of you…do not speak to her first." It was only after Theoden thought long and hard did he give out such a promise.

"May the Good Lord watch over you, my friend." Lord Elrond clasped his hands in Théoden's. "It's been good to see you." He then left the King of Rohan to wander back down the road he'd come.


	3. Taking Theoden's mannequin back Home

Let It Be

Lord of the Rings FF

I do not own any copyrights to Lord of the Rings, nor its characters. Any character not in LOTR are clearly of my making.

 **Taking Theoden Home**

 **Ch. 3**

A strong breeze blew over Stephen Hess' property; however, the outdoor stage and tents had no problems staying perfectly upright. Local theatrical members and behind the scene workers were busy preparing for the evening rehearsal, and were not bothered by the wind either. Some were setting up scenery, others were rehearsing lines with each other.

The grass had recently been cut so no one was wading through knee high grass – something they'd been doing the week before as Stephen had only recently closed on the land deal. The fencing had just been finished that morning. That was fine with the actors, as none of the actors had wanted to be pulled into finishing that particular job anyway. The houses which had been made to look as if they'd been built in the dark ages weren't that many and were on the far end of the property. Therefore, they were not an obstacle to mess with either.

"And you call me crazy?" Sky lifted an eyebrow and laughed as Catherine repeated her lines as she waltzed around a silent partner standing near one of the tents. Even though the partner's back was to Sky, she knew who or what it was…the mannequin of King Theoden. Catherine had convinced Matthew to let the theatre group have it –temporarily.

"I'm poyfectly noymal." Catherine tapped her fingers together before leaving the mannequin standing by the side of the tent and heading to talk to another partner in crime.

"She's anything but normal. She ought to be locked up." A voice spoke behind Sky, one she recognized but did not like. She quickly stood up and took a step backwards.

"There's nothing wrong with Catherine, and you know it." Sky set her hands on her hips as she allowed her nostrils to flare.

"Come on, she was talking to a mannequin." Wayne threw out his hand. "That's not a sane thing to do."

"It's called acting and rehearsing; you may have heard of it." Sky shot back. She would have continued her rant except she turned her head and froze when Theoden stepped out of the mannequin, but no one else blinked an eye. Sky was saved from having the shock in her eyes being seen by Wayne simply because he'd turned his head away long to look at another actor spouting off lines close by. By the time he turned around Sky had things totally under control.

"Leave it be, Wayne. I'm not interested in dating you again." Sky didn't have make up a reason to leave because Catherine was heading her way. "I have to go." Sky hurried towards Catherine not only to get away from Wayne, but because her friend had walked right by Theoden and not even batted an eye; it made her a tad bit more than nervous.

"Do you see anyone you don't recognize over there?" Sky turned Catherine around without even asking Catherine minded.

"No. Why?" Catherine had drug out the first word and then raised an eyebrow when Sky quickly pulled two actors walking by into their discussion. When they also gave a negative reply, Catherine was shocked when her friend asked –more like demanded- they get the mannequin into the back of her truck.

"What's going on? You're acting strange suddenly." Catherine asked with a hiss once the two male actors were loading the mannequin into the back of Sky's truck.

"Just get me and this thing home; I'll tell you later." Sky hopped into the truck, ignoring the fact Theoden had made eye contact with her while the actors had been loading the mannequin.. and then had hurried to the side of the truck faster than she'd thought was possible.

"We don't need the rope." Sky told her friends. "I made it so that thing bends at the waist. Prop the mannaquin up against the window- close enough that I can steady it if it starts to fall." The two men shrugged their shoulders and did as Sky asked.

"Okay, Sky, mind telling me why we're heading back to your place with that thing?" Catherine asked as she jutted her finger towards the mannequin once the two actors were gone.

"Just drive and be glad it's not Wormtongue we're taking back." Sky snapped as politely as she could.

Catherine did not understand that crack, especially since Sky had always refused to create any artwork involving the bad guy. Nonetheless, she kept quiet, started the truck, and headed back to Sky's house still wondering what was going on.

Catherine wasn't the only one with questions as to Sky's actions. Theoden had plenty of his own. However, the main one was …why was this one called Sky ignoring him. There was no question in his mind she'd seen him, and he was still convinced she'd been the one to have touched his cheek. Rohan's king would have demanded she acknowledge his presence only a promise was a promise. Besides, he did not relish having his freedom of choice taken from him. Therefore, he kept quiet hoping once they returned to the lady's house answers would be forthcoming.


	4. Theoden and Sky talk

Let It Be Chapter 4

Lord of the Rings FF

I do not own any copyrights to Lord of the Rings, nor its characters. Any character not in LOTR are clearly of my making

 **NOTE: For those who have already read the first three chapters, and not seen the changes I made to the summary;** I apologize for not stating up front…this is NOT canon. So, yes, I have Elrond and Thranduil knowing each other. Second, No I am not writing speech in canon either. I stink at writing it and see no reason to slaughter someone's speech. As to questions which came my way in regards to the mannequin and Theoden all I can say is I hope my rewrite of this chapter - before posting- will help. I also made one MINOR change in chapter one which , hopefully, will also help.

Thank-you again to my beta-reader for all her input.

 **Theoden and Sky talk**

 **Ch. 4**

"Okay, question. Why did you bother asking those actors to help load this mannequin. It may be a bit bulky, but …seriously…it's not that heavy. Brandon and I loaded them in the first place without your help." Catherine spoke as she lowered the tailgate.

A fire engine roaring by and would have blared out Sky's reply, only she was close enough for Catherine to hear you. "Because I panicked? I wasn't thinking straight?" They weren't really questions and they both knew it.

Sky ignored Theoden's set jaw knowing full well he'd walked to, and got into the truck, without their aid. And while she suspected the reason others could not see him at this point of time and what would most likely change that; she wasn't about to ask for his help and risk her best friend having a heart attack out in the open with witnesses who might chance to happen by if her guess was correct. Hence her action of keeping quiet to the king and talking only to her friend as they carried the mannequin away from the truck.

"Why are we taking the mannequin to the studio instead of the house?" Catherine had never seen Sky put one of her creations into the newly created studio.

"You'll see soon enough." The two women did not talk until the mannequin had been placed in a light brown chair against a wall.

The studio held two stuffed chairs and couch. More than one art supply sat on shelves, propped against walls and a few even laid on an old counter with a newly installed sink. Catherine sat on the couch which held nothing but folded canvas and a large blanket.

"Okay, what is going on?" Catherine demanded once Sky was sitting down in the stuffed chair nearest the door.

"I'm not positive, but I think you and I need to talk; don't you- Theoden." Sky pointed at straight the king; to Catherine it appeared her friend was playing some stupid joke.

"I'm not any king and …that's just…" Catherine's voice froze in midsentence as King Theoden all of a sudden could be seen right before her eyes. Sky's friend's screams of earlier were put to shame as she grabbed the blanket and dove for cover.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Catherine, King Theoden isn't the type to hurt women. Probably could…if they were threatening his life. You're not."

"I don't care. I'm not coming out while he's …there." Catherine curled up in her newly claimed blanket and only allowed her eyes to be seen as she faced Sky but ignored Theoden.

"Might as well put the mannequin on the stand behind you; I doubt Catherine is going to share the couch with you." Sky, and even Theoden, couldn't help but laugh at the lady's snort and refusal to budge.

A few birds chirped outside as Theoden did as he was told. As he did so, a neighbor's dog barked back at them. However, even the animals left when the king asked, no, more like demanded to know why others had not been able to see him, and why would he have lost a choice to stay or go if he'd spoken first.

"I'm not sure on the second, but as to the first: I suspect it's because I made the mannequin. My gut said you'd be able to be seen by others once I spoke to you. However, I didn't want to test that theory out anywhere other than behind closed doors."

"Oh, yippee!" Shouted Catherine from under the covers. "Thanks for making me a guinea pig!"

"You're welcome." Sky laughed but King Theoden only kept a steady eye on her as he insisted on knowing why she'd walked among his men, and why she'd brought him to her world.

"I never set foot in your home town, country or even time frame." Sky's replied got him clenching his jaw as he shot back his own response.

"Do you deny walking among my men? Will you say you didn't kneel by my side, touch my cheek and wish I could live?" The fire in his eye could have been seen at midnight-with no moon.

"As far as I knew I was walking among a battle scene made up of mannequins created out of store bought material by someone other than myself, though I did make a few minor corrections to them. And that one…." Pointing to object she was referring to… "was at my house still being worked on." Sky's own jaw clamped down and her eyes were just as hard as Theoden's. "Yes, I knelt by it…" She pointed to the mannequin, "…touched the cheek as you said. But for crying out loud…" She stood up and picked up a book from off one of the shelves. "I had no idea when I did it, you would end up with any sort of connection to it." Sky let out an exclamation of frustration which rivaled Theoden's when he'd spoken to Elrond. "I don't suppose you can read?"

"No, not much anyway; that's why I had counselors." Theoden's eyes widened when Sky praised Gandalf for getting him to see the light about Wormtongue.

"How do you know about Gandalf?" Theoden lifted an eyebrow into sharp point, skeptical of her motives and half-fearing what power she may hold.

"This." She held up a book, and then showed him the front cover. He was floored- everyone he knew was on the cover, or the ones involved in the fight to destroy the ring Frodo had carried for so long were. Sighing, Sky let him hold the book as she sat back down. "If it helps any; no, I have never met any of those people –only read about them and middle-earth."

"What about your adopted grandmother, Jolene? What does she have to do with all of this?" Theoden watched Sky's eyes go unnaturally wide.

"How do you know about her? She disappeared about ten years ago. No siblings, cousins, or her friends have been successful in tracking Nanna down." Sky's eyes lessened in size as she leaned forward and practically begged him to tell her how he knew Jolene.

"I don't, but Lord Elrond must…he's the one who told me to ask you about her." Theoden watched as Sky leaned back while shaking her head.

"The only thing I know about Nana is she was really into painting and building things like I am. However, unlike me, she didn't stick with local stores for her supplies." Sky leaned back in her chair letting out a very long-drawn-out breath. "Nanna would build or paint her creations out of materials she'd collected from people's attics, yards, and even old barns. When she disappeared –since she'd never married or had children, her other family members took care of her belongings when they could not find her." Sky sighed. "It was one of them which gave me a box holding just enough material to build that mannequin." A thought hit her between the forehead and she bolted up right. "The mannequins!"

"Uh?" Theoden looked at the replica of himself and then back at Sky who had jumped up, grabbed a leather jacket as if to race out the door, but then froze and slowly lowered her jacket. "What is it My Lady?" The king stood as if to go to her aid if necessary.

"Elrond… I didn't make that one; Nana did. I've only recently acquired it- through the same relative who gave me the first box. Elrond's material – which if you that touch that one one- you can see it feels just like you and I do. Elrond's had to have been made from the same as yours for it has the same texture." Sky sunk back into her chair. "Ten to one he came through the one Nana created- just as you did the one I made. It became your own personal…. Portal. I now suspect he then went back with Nana in tow." She lifted an eyebrow at him. "Why didn't he tell you? I mean, if I'm correct and that is the case. It's obvious he was able to move on, and there's a high chance Nana is in his realm. Why send you back here –alone- if it's that easy to get back? I mean, it's not like he didn't have a door to go through."

"Elrond said you'd made a connection with me that would temporarily, at least, keep me here." Theoden couldn't help but chuckle when Catherine scowled from under her blanket, "Goodie, goodie gumdrop. Couldn't you have at least chosen a younger man –a much younger one."

Sky ignored the choosing an older man bit. ""You know he's perfectly safe, don't you? It's ridiculous you're still under that cover." Sky folded her arms and tilted a side of her mouth upward. "You need to sit up."

"I'm up, I'm up." Catherine sat up, lowered the blanket off her head, but kept the blanket tight around her as if making it a barrier between herself and what was happening. "But I'm not staying." She stood up tilting her chin ever so slightly. "Ya'll can continue talking on your own."

"Don't tell anyone what's going." Sky spoke as Catherine opened the door –which allowed the sounds of passing cars, barking dogs and some fool's blaring music to pass over the threshold.

"Well, duh…I'm crazy…not insane." Catherine shot a quick glance towards Theoden, and then gave Sky one very sharp glare before practically marching out the door.

"I don't think your friend is exactly thrilled I'm here." Theoden let out a small sigh, figuring anyone else in the real would have the same reaction she'd had.

"She'll get over it; always does when things go out of kilt." Sky stood up. "You and I need to go into the house and go through my father's clothing. There's no way you can go around in this century dressed looking like a middle-earth warrior." She then apologized saying they'd have to come up with a different name.

"I'll do many things, but changing my name isn't one of them." The king's jaw set hard and the two began a battle of wills.

Sky did her best not to growl as she stated what she felt to be the obvious, "We can't change your looks. The local theater group is doing Lord of the Rings right now, and another actor is already playing the part of the king. So, it's not like that part is open for auditions. Let's just say we'd both be wearing very tight white jackets if we went around calling you Theoden King of Rohan."

"So, what do you suggest?" Theoden's stomach churned at the thought of having to give up his identity. However, when Sky threw out Jeffery Rohand, promising only to call him it when others were around. Other than that she'd still call him by Theoden. he realized Sky had also given him a last name which –as close as she dared give him- left the king a portion of his old identity. So he nodded his head and told her he could -under those conditions- live with the name change.

"Okay, let's go inside and let me show you the marvels mankind has been inspired to create." Sky led him to the house, explaining in simple terms things… such as light switch.


	5. Thranduil, Elrond and Jolene Talk

Let It Be

Lord of the Rings FF

I do not own any copyrights to Lord of the Rings, nor its characters. Any character not in LOTR are clearly of my making

Remember this is NON CANON and A/U

 **Elrond, Jolene and Theoden talk**

 **Ch. 5**

A breeze blew across a courtyard which bore a striking resemblance to the elfin home of Rivendell. Jolene sat next to Thranduil talking softly, but both turned their faces when Elrond stepped into the courtyard.

"Now, this is a sight I'm thrilled to see." Elrond had long hoped Thranduil would one day let go of the bitterness and resentment he'd held inside himself. Elrond had seen the same emotions in others first hand; he'd always felt sorry for the ones who could not get past those particular emotions. To see the woodland king past his grief and learning to love someone else made even the Elfin Lord –with such a serious nature- smile wide.

"So, you're not mad?" Thranduil grinned himself. "After all, you did see her first."

"And…" Elrond's own smile grew even wider. "…we both knew from the start it was mere friendship; I only brought her back with me because of that …fool…" referring to a co-worker of Jolene's "… had set things into motion that would have locked up on very sane woman all for the sake of getting a hold of those building materials. I'd have destroyed them myself, only there was no time – not to mention we've had enough problems due to mankind's greed. Neither one of us figured we needed anymore." Praise be events occurred which prevented him from getting home from vacation in time to find out what had happened to that particular container. If he had been on time, he might have done something that would have prevented Elrond's return and that would have been a tragedy.

"You haven't come to talk to us about our being together, have you?" Jolene asked with an understanding smile, but with eyes that held a look of grave concern.

"No, I have not." Elrond shook his head. "I've come to talk to you about a granddaughter of yours…a young woman by the name of Sky." That made Jolene blink and jerk ever so slightly.

"What about Sky? Is she here?" Jolene peered past Elrond half-expecting her Sky to appear. "No, but…we need to talk, privately." Elrond suggested they go inside. Neither Jolene or Thranduil had to ask why; there were too many of their youth playing just out of the courtyard, but all had very good hearing. That being the case, they all went indoors.

Birds chirped and voices filled the courtyard as the trio talked inside. Nonetheless, none could hear Elrond and his two friends as they'd locked the door of the room they'd entered. It held pictures portraying their history of their people and plenty of books were neatly lined on the shelves.

"So, you see…" Elrond sat down in a very comfortable chair. "…Sky, without knowledge of doing so, has expanded Theoden's life span. Even if he leaves her world, he would be joining us here –there is no certainly no way he can go back to Rohan. Some fool would probably burn him at the stakes."

"The portal she created…" Jolene inquired with her mouth tightening. "…can anyone else use it? "

"No one has used mine; that should give you the answer." Elrond pointed out the obvious.

"Yes, but that was before …" Jolene's voice trailed off not having to say names for him to know where her concern lay

"If it helps any, I happen to know they've already tried." Elrond shook his head, "Let's just say Sky has, again without consciously doing it, created a safety… valve -so to speak - on Theoden's portal. Just as you unknowingly did on mine; only he and the one building the portal can enter and exit safely.

"So what happened to Wormtongue? I'm thinking he was made to have a go at it by Saruman?" Thranduil had relaxed over the failed attempt, but still held the same concerns Jolene did.

"He flew backwards out of my portal and sent Saruman flying across the floor faster, and harder, than Gandalf ever had." Elrond wasn't surprised to hear a small breath of air come out of Jolene and Thranduil.

"Do you want to go back? Your body was never found, so it's not like people would question you showing back up." The blonde headed elf asked hiding his own sigh; he wasn't eager to see her go.

"No, but it would be nice to see Sky again." Jolene patted the top of Thranduil's hand, "But don't worry. I'm just fine with the way things are." She may not have seen the look Thranduil gave her as she'd turned to face Elrond, but the elf who was still referred to as Lord of Rivendell had. He could easily read what was in the woodland king's eyes- one that shouted Thranduil had to give Jolene a chance to go back. The Elfin King would not in any way, shape, or form, be the one hindering Jolene's return. Lord Elrond knew they would talk later –without Jolene around.


	6. Choices

**Let it Be**

Lord of the Rings FF

I do not own any copyrights to Lord of the Rings, nor its characters. Any character not in LOTR are clearly of my making

Reminder: Theoden is only referred to as Jeffrey if someone other than Sky and Catherine are around.

 **Choices**

 **Ch. 6**

"That wasn't funny." Theoden lifted an eyebrow towards Sky who was doubled up on her love seat laughing so hard tears were rolling down her face.

"Sorry, darling, but yes it was. You should have seen your face when the music started playing." Sky had explained about radios and remotes, but still he'd taken a fighter's stance as if prepared to defend himself when the music started playing without anyone touching the box.

The poor fellow had been jumping multiple times over the past month. He'd about died of a heart attack on his first car ride; been hard to convince no one was out to destroy him when they insisted on bathing being done once a day –not once a year, and over this particular week had especially hard on him. Theoden had gone head to head with Sky more than once on what men could, and could not, do in the twenty-first century.

"Give him a break." Catherine walked up the hallway, finally convinced her meds were working just fine and didn't need an adjustment. "It's not like he grew up with our rules and definitely not with any technology."

The king pointed a finger at Sky who –he had quickly learned could have one very smart mouth. "Don't even think of saying it."

"To late…. Jeffrey?" Sky's eyes sparkled as she spoke; she'd have said Theoden but even the king had heard the door open. Sitting up Sky was relieved to see Brandon walk in holding a manila envelope. "So, did Virginia give you what I asked for?"

"Yes, but she wouldn't tell me what this thing holds any more than you would." Brandon held up his hands. "And, something tells me I don't want to know." Sky's cousin looked at his new friend. "Anyone ever tell you, you look like Theoden King of Rohan in Lord of the Rings?"

The king, who had repeated the new name more than once in his head to train himself to respond to it, replied, "I've been called by that title multiple times."

"Be prepared for anyone down on Stephen's grounds to call you by it; I've heard them referring to you by it already in private – though none have dared say it to your face yet. I bet it won't be long before they do." Brandon turned back to Sky and handed her the envelope and then excused himself.

"I hope that envelope holds what you talked about earlier." Catherine spoke as she walked up holding her own envelope in hand.

"Of course, how else is…. Jeffery… supposed to function in our society?" Sky stood up and walked over to Theoden and sat down next to him. "I know you really don't like the name change, but we really have to start calling you it even here so it becomes habit. If Brandon is right, we'll be able to get away with it when it comes to the theatre group. No promises yet though, we haven't exactly been spending much time down there yet. If they –the actors and actresses. say anything when we do go, I think there it would be safe to play along." Sky handed him the envelope. "Those are your new identity papers. They've already been …tested, passed with flying colors too." She then stood back up. "I have to go out to the studio apartment and see what Matthew was griping about when he sent the mannequin of Elrond back. You can look over those as you have picked up reading on a higher level faster than I ever thought possible." Catherine stopped Sky.

"I think I need to confess something before you do that." Catherine biting her lip got Sky to wondering what stunt the gal had pulled. "And I think you'd better be sitting down, here on the loveseat."

"Okay, what did you do?" Sky sat down, leaving the one the now called Jeffery on the couch by himself, as Catherine handed her the envelope in her hand. "I thought, maybe, this would give you more legal room to work with. Please, don't report me…I'd go to prison." Sky would have laughed, only her friend wasn't joking. So, she took the paper and curiously opened it up.

"Holy…." Sky looked at Catherine, who had sat on the arm of the love seat and over at Theoden. "…I think you'd better look at this yourself before any decision is made, one that would not include putting my best friend behind bars." Sky went and sat next to Theoden, who had already scanned through his new birth certificate and other legal papers.

"This is a marriage certificate?" Jeffrey raised a sharp eyebrow towards Catherine.

"Like I said I figured, considering Wayne won't let up, and we – Sky and I- both know a few actresses down at Stephens that hound any male they think available. Those women can make life a living nightmare if they…. don't get their way." Catherine didn't have to spell it out to either her friend or Theoden.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Catherine has a point." Sky shrugged her shoulders. "It would keep the actresses off your back, though I'm not convinced it will stop Wayne from harassing us." She bit her lip.

"You'd be my wife? In this society? I thought your people didn't value marriage as much as mine did." The king didn't have to say what he was thinking, nor of the way he was raised.

"First, I'm not my neighbors." Sky set her jaw hard while softly snapping, but then softened her tone. "So far, Jeffery..." Sky sighed not daring to say his real name with their front door wide open. "You've been a really great guy. So, no, I don't have a problem with letting it stand." She kept her eyes on him. "I admit I'm not about to share a bed with a man I hardly know. You'd be sleeping in the day bed in the spare room until we decided whether, or not to make it authentic. Besides, we don't even know how long you'll be here." She let her shoulders sag again. "It's really up to you."

Jeffrey looked the papers for a very long time and then nodded his head. "I think Catherine has a valid point. I'll let it stand, even though I question how she pulled this off without anyone asking questions."

"Trust me; you probably don't want to know. Her ethics are –for the most part - extremely high but I dare say on this one she probably pushed boundaries." Sky allowed a smile to appear on her face. "Keep those papers for now, I really do have to go out and check on things." She excused herself. It was only when she was gone did Catherine turn on their new comrade.

"Jeffrey…." She paused long enough for the man to look up at her instead of the papers. "…I hope you know the risks she took to get you those papers. And what kind of money she had to pour into Virginia's hands to get them. My risk was small for I know Sky well." Her eyes narrowed, and the king had the urge to look around for his mother catching him eating sweets when he wasn't supposed to. "Know right now you'd better not stab her in the back or hurt her in anyway. If you do? I'll make the battle at Helm's deep look like a cake walk, even if I do end up with prison time." Her brown eyes might as well have been pencils for as sharp as they looked to him.

"I have no intentions of hurting Sky, my lady. I am Jeffrey Rohand and no one else." The two talked for a quite a while -mostly about Sky- when there was a very loud pop outside and then the next moment the one being talked came back in with very wide eyes and biting her lip. "What is it my lady? What just happened.

"I just spoke to Nana." Sky's wild-eyed look evaporated but still she sucked in a deep breath. "She… was here. Elrond was the one to …well…let's say it was his actions which caused Matthew to send the mannequin back with orders for me to check it over. Guess it was Thranduil's idea, but he couldn't do it because it wasn't his portal." She shook her head. "Nana told me everything about how your own portal had been made, what would and would not close it. Why she'd not been able to get back upon first disappearing and why, though Thranduil offered, she was not coming back now."

"She went through a portal and spoke first?" Jeffrey asked the question figuring he had to be right for what Elrond told him.

"Yes and no." Sky ignored Jeffrey''s eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Yes, she went through Lord Elrond's portal with him as I suspected; but since Nana had been the one to make his mannequin, and had already spoken to him first, that was not what hindered her." The lady sighed and shook her head. "It doesn't matter what stopped her before –she wouldn't say- but Nana did tell me her heart belonged where it was at and had no desire to return. She hoped I would understand."

"So, what about the popping sound we heard? "Catherine asked when her friend quit speaking.

"It was Nanna leaving. I couldn't tell exactly what happened, only I heard two men urging her to either take a step closer to me and stay put, or hurry back to them. My best guess is that portal is not as safe as it used to be and was threatening to break. She blew me a kiss, took a step back and disappeared just before I heard the popping sound." Sky sighed. "In my hearts of hearts, I knew Nana would not ever be coming back; guess I just always hoped I was wrong." Jeffrery didn't know what to say so he simply held Sky and then suggested they go to Stephen's place hoping Brandon was right –at least there would be one place - besides Sky's home -where he could hear his true name.


	7. Chapter 7

Let it Be

Lord of the Rings FF

I do not own any copyrights to Lord of the Rings, nor its characters. Any character not in LOTR are clearly of my making

 **Ch. 7**

"Good to see you, Theoden." Stephen chuckled when a newcomer to the theatre asked him if he knew that wasn't their visitor's name. "Should be, looks more like that name than a Jeffrey." He then turned back to back to Sky and her guy. "Do you mind? I mean if we call you Theoden while on my property and this…" He waved his hand around the outdoor medieval setting, "…bunch? We kind of have an odd sense of humor." Almost to prove his point an actor walked by, bowed low and made a wise crack about two King Theodens walking around the place, words Sky wasn't about to repeat.

"You're crazier than I am." Sky laughed with Stephen and the other actor as Jeffrey gave his consent and asked where his crown was, never giving a clue to those around them as to what was really going on and only laughing with 'Jeffery' when he was told the other king had it.

Sky turned her head away from Stephen and sighed as she watched the actors rehearsing their lines. It felt good this would be one place Jeffrey could hear his true name –even if he had to act like a commoner to do so.

"Hey, Theoden, how about helping me go over my lines?" Lilly, one of the actresses, didn't bother hiding the fact she was flirting with him.

"Thank-you, but no thanks, I'm busy." Sky's theatre friends all grinned when Julie, another actress, got the lady to shut up by saying was she deaf and blind.

"Look at their fingers, darling, the rumors are true. Those two are married." Julie pointed out the obvious, and Julie left with a big frown and pouting worse than any two year old saying the two had moved way to fast. In other words, Lilly was mad she hadn't sunk her claws in to Jeffrey first.

As cars and trucks whizzed by Sky spoke low, pointing a finger at Theoden as he opened his mouth and offered to bend the lady over his knee and give her a good old-fashioned spanking, "Be quiet. She's not your daughter." He would have given a reply only Catherine could be seen hurrying towards the small group. Her lips were pursed together, and her eyes were aflame. Whatever had occurred was not good.

"Ten to one Wayne's upset Catherine somehow." Sky snapped and wasn't surprised when her friend's next words verified her guess.

"Wayne has been at the house poking around the outside of the studio. No, Theoden, the curtains are closed and everything bolted down tight. He could not see either mannequin." Catherine then directed her words towards Sky. "I know he's heading this way soon, he's been up to no good. Asking questions around about your Nana too."

"That can't be…" Sky –unconsciously- took a step closer to Theoden when she saw Wayne get out of his truck and head their way.

"Why hello, Theoden." The way Wayne said the name Theoden made the king's skin crawl- it sounded far more like Wormtongue's voice than he'd have preferred to hear.

"I'm sorry, my dear fellow, people around here may call me that as a joke, but my name is Jeffrey and…." His eyes narrowed as he slid an arm around Sky. "… my wife and I would prefer you call me by my legal name."

"You can't expect me to believe you're really married." Wayne's face darkened. "You barely met." The man figured he'd slipped when he'd used a snapping tone while speaking. If he wanted the information he was looking for, he'd have to play nice. Therefore, he allowed his face to lighten up and talk with no harshness in his voice. "You can tell me the truth. It's not like I'd tell anyone." Wayne spilled out some more sugar coated words… it made it difficult for Sky to control her emotions. However, she was saved from speaking when man she'd never met walked up with Stephen.

"Wayne, I've heard the things you've been saying lately. If you think Sky's Nana was a time traveler, or that Jeffery is really King Theoden come back to life from under a dead horse, you're crazier than anyone here. I don't know where you come up with some of your ideas!" The stranger's words did not set well with Wayne.

"And how do you know I'm wrong? Time travel does exist-even if the majority of people don't accept it. He's new to these parts, refuses to give out personal data and you believe everything he says?" Wayne's chest stuck out only to be deflated at the stranger's next words.

"I grew up with Jeffrey; he was always a private person. Don't you think I'd recognize him when I saw him?" Stephen's friend asked.

Wayne, not sure what to think, stormed off.

"That young man is going to try something; I just hope no one gets hurt." Stephen's friend then introduced himself as Brent. "I hope you forgive my fib. It's obvious Wayne is getting crazier every day. I didn't want trouble for a newcomer to our town, nor do I see a reason for any of this group to stop calling you Theoden even if your name is Jeffery."

"We appreciate the help." Sky assured Brent, and then suggested her little group go home. "Wayne's ruined the day for me." It was only when they got into the truck did Sky suggest they move the mannequins back to Matthew's store. "He has better security than we do, and we both know Wayne pulled his stunts because I wouldn't go out with him." She sighed and then added, "I was right, a marriage between us did not change his determination to find out who you really are." Both the king and Catherine agreed with Theoden asking if she wanted the marriage annulled.

"Maybe, I'm the crazy one, but no." Sky managed to smile. "Out of this whole mess, meeting you has been the best part. Now…." She sobered up. "…let's get those mannequins moved."

Theoden was surprised to find himself happy that Sky wanted the marriage to stay in place. For the first time since arriving Sky's time frame, the king was actually happy he'd found himself in her realm.


	8. Wayne's poking around

Let it Be

Lord of the Rings FF

I do not own any copyrights to Lord of the Rings, nor its characters. Any character not in LOTR are clearly of my making

 **Wayne's poking around**

 **Ch. 8**

An eighteen-wheeler passed by the front of Matthew's place of work and the driver waved and honked at him just before he entered work, and then continued on his journey. Matthew waved back and then stepped into the store. His business had boomed and had allowed him to add onto the small three room store. It was now multi-level and had more than one set of stairs going up down to various parts of the store.

"You should have just moved." A rather rude customer spoke to Matthew once he was behind the counter. The store owner disagreed- saying he owned his place of business outright, and that connections had made it less expensive to stay put then to pack up and haul elsewhere.

"Hello Jeffery. Hello Sky." Matthew turned his head as the couple walked in. He'd never gone for nicknames so, even though he had connections with the theatre, he used the name he thought was Theoden's real one.

"May I scream? And I mean really loud?" Sky groaned as she stood at the counter with Matthew while her husband looked around the first floor of the store. "Seem like every time Jeffery and I get any time alone; whether to a movie, dinner or dance, over the past month Wayne pops up causing headaches. Heaven help us, finding out we'd married has actually increased his harassment over my husband's background." She growled again. "That is none of his business."

"You'll get no argument with me over that." Matthew had no interest in digging into someone's past- especially since Brent had stuck to saying he'd grown up with the man. "Hope you didn't let Wayne's attitude mess up the party for you and Jeffery last night."

 _"Don't let him ruin our time, or this perfectly good party being held by Stephen for us." Her groom held her close in the area once holding chairs for the audience to sit in. "And don't worry if I can't get back to where I saw Lord Elrond; I think the scenery here just fine." He'd kissed the top of her head and laughed when Sky had blushed._

"No, but he's even poking around your business more and more." Sky sighed – she's seen Wayne more than once walking around the store.

"Tell me about it." Matthew letting out a short burst of air sounding totally disgusted got Sky's focus back on him and not the memory of any party. Plus it deterred her from turning around and seeing Wayne looking through the window, a fact Matthew didn't want her since he figured the poor gal had enough on her mind as it was. However, he did feel obligated to tell her something about Wayne's recent activities around the store. "He keeps coming in and checking out those mannequins you brought in." Those words got Jeffrey next to Sky's side in a flash.

"Has he done anything to them?" Sky's boyfriend asked with concern.

"No, but I dare say that's not for lack of wanting to." Matthew chuckled, "I stick to him like glue when he's around. Plus, I moved them to the very back room –he's not allowed back there. Oh, and for some odd reason, he was belligerent when it came to mannequin that was brought in even though he was excited at first. Claimed I didn't know how to make my purchases, and I should quit buying things from you."

"UH?" Both Sky and Jeffrey lifted an eyebrow until Matthew jerked his hand to a darkened corner; both jumped – it was Wormtongue. "Go check it out if you want." They did.

"Are you sure this isn't another portal?" Jeffrey hissed low as Sky checked out the mannequin; she had the same concern.

Upon inspecting the mannequin, Sky assured him everything was all right. "Relax, it's definitely not. However, it explains why Matthew was disgusted." She pointed out the dead material. "In spite of what Wayne thinks, I didn't make this one. If it was ever meant as one, then things had to have gone horribly wrong for I guarantee you I have not ever crossed that… man's …path. And, trust me, I know everyone Matthew buys from when it comes to these items." The two left the area –with Matthew's consent- and went to check on the only mannequins they cared about.

Caring about the mannequins had become an obsession with Wayne who was outside the store fuming. He was convinced his uncle had been right; Jolene, the man's old co-worker, had found –or created- at least one portal. And that the box he'd tried to get a hold of almost a decade ago had been given to Sky. Wayne was also convinced Jeffrey was not who he said he was. Unfortunately, he'd unable to seriously concentrate on checking out Elrond and Theodeon's mannequins as Matthew had been far too distracting with all his talking. And that other mannequin, it had looked so real until he'd taken a closer look- it had the wrong feel to it. Now he was muttering about destroying Jeffery and anyone in his way of getting Sky and her ability to create portals.


	9. Portal Trip

**Let it Be**

 **Lord of the Rings FF**

I do not own any copyrights to Lord of the Rings, nor its characters. Any character not in LOTR are clearly of my making. NON CANON and AU

 **Portal Trip**

 **Ch. 9**

While it was midday, very few cars passed by the store as Sky and Jeffrey talked to Matthew. "I noticed damage to Elrond's mannequin last time I was in, meant to ask you about it but got caught up in other things." They were asking to see the mannequins –using Sky's profession as a reason to do so.

"Blame Wayne." Matthew scowled; his comment caused Sky to stiffen and her husband to frown and ask why. "He'd slipped back there before I could stop him, had his stupid knife out and was attacking it, and I mean attacking. Thank heavens, Brent was with me and we were able to stop him. I've had to get a restraining order on him. If you think you can fix it, be my guest, but I'm going to lunch." He left as the couple headed upstairs to the room where Matthew was keeping the items.

Checking out the items was not on Stephen or Catherine's minds as they sat in her car just down the block from the store waiting on a friend, but Matthew's place of business became a high concern for her. That might not have become an issue only after the store owner had left they saw Wayne sneaking around the building with what appeared to be a gas can.

"What is he doing?" Catherine looked at Stephen- who she had just started dating.

"Don't ask me, but my vote is he's up to no good." He would have laughed at Catherine's no-duh-Sherlock type of reply only a loud boom and black smoke arose at the back of Matthew's newly constructed store.

"Call 911!" Stephen threw open the car door and ran towards the building.

Running out of the building was not an option or Theoden or Sky who had been thrown against a newly constructed wall upon the blast hitting the end of the building. Neither one of them had to be told what had happened, nor who had done it; they'd seen Wayne out a window when they'd come back downstairs.

"He's put a lock on the outside of the door." Theoden grabbed Sky's hand and raced to another door; it was blocked to. He'd have taken her out the only other door only he saw Wayne enter- with a gun. "Follow me." Theoden didn't have to say it twice as he and Sky raced back upstairs.

Wayne yelled, "My uncle was right about his co-worker, Jolene. Theoden! She built a portal, and now Sky has too!" Why he'd come into a burning building wasn't hard for the two to figure out – but they weren't about to sit around discussing it as they dove for the only room they knew had a window big enough for them get out of- the one holding the mannequins.

Wayne ignored where they were running. He knew full well all their exits and been blocked. He took a shot a Theoden more than once. Fortunately, none of the bullets hit their target.

"Man's insane!" Sky shouted as the two raced into the long narrow room holding only the mannequins and a few odd building supplies; it was the one non-finished room in the building.

"He's blocked that window too, or at least part of it." He grabbed Sky's hand. "You can get out; you're build is small enough."

"I'm not leaving! Take me with you!" Sky would have been forced up by Theoden only just then he heard Elrond yelling for them to jump into the portal, more like for Rohan's king to do so; which meant the Elfin Lord –wise as he was- must not have realized Sky was with Theoden. He would have argued only Wayne's feet pounding towards the door could be heard.

"I hope you don't end up regretting this." Theoden and she jumped towards the mannequin and into the portal just as Wayne threw open the door.

"I knew you weren't from here!" Wayne was too furious to think straight and attempted to jump into the portal only to be thrown across the room- hitting the wall as he did so.

Who went through the portal and who hadn't didn't matter to the firemen and others gathered to put out, or watch, the fire. A policeman was taking down Stephen and Catherine's statement when the fire chief came up to them with a very serious look on his face.

"My men just pulled out Wayne Jackson from the fire." His dead pan face did not show any emotion. "The blast you heard must have thrown him against the wall with an extreme force; his skull is cracked. Most likely, he was killed on impact."

"Were Jeffery and Sky in there too?" Catherine wasn't about to use the name Theoden. "I've been calling their cellphones for the past hour to let them know what was going on. They've not been answering."

"I'm sorry, Miss…" Another fireman walked up to them. "We just hauled out two more bodies. They're burnt beyond recognition, but one must be your friend Jeffery, for it matches his build. Also, according to an eyewitness who had been in the store earlier, they'd caught a glimpse of someone with very long hair and wearing a dress in the room just before they left the store ahead of Matthew. It had to be your friend, Sky."

It was all Catherine could do not to laugh. Sky's hair had grown out but wasn't as long as Elrond's. Plus, the lady doubted the Elfin Lord would appreciate his clothing being called a dress. Sky's friend figured she knew the truth of what had happened. However, Catherine bit her tongue and said nothing. The chief and her own boyfriend just figured she was in shock and helped her to sit down.

"You two best go home. We'll take care of things here." The police and firemen then left them to head to Catherine's car alone.


	10. Theoden Goes Back

**Let it Be** 10

Lord of the Rings FF

I do not own any copyrights to Lord of the Rings, nor its characters. Any character not in LOTR are clearly of my making

 **Ch. 10**

A strong wind blew through the cemetery as Sky and Jeffrey's funeral was being held. The law had ordered DNA testing down on the corpses only to get unclear results. However, since Matthew –upon his return from lunch- had told the law the couple had indeed been in the store when he'd left it was generally accepted it was indeed Jeffrey and Sky.

Nonetheless, their funerals were the last thing on Theoden and Sky's minds as they found themselves at the edge of clearing. No wind blew and only the shadows of animals could be seen. Sky intertwined her fingers with Theoden's and asked in a whisper where they were.

"I'm not sure, but that…" he said as he pointed to the trees behind them, "looks like the same place Lord Elrond was walking towards me after I'd first become aware of not being stuck under my horse.' He got no further as Sky let out a yelp of delight and let go of his hand.

"Nana!" Sky raced to the woman she'd adopted as a grandmother years ago and threw her arms around Jolene's neck.

"We were expecting to see you alone." Lord Elrond spoke to Theoden as he and Thranduil also walked up as Sky went back to holding the king's hand.

"Yes, well, events beyond my control changed that." Theoden ignored the Elfin Lord's raised eyebrow as he explained about Wayne and the fire. Rohan's king gave Sky a soft smile. He looked back at his friends also explaining why they'd ended up as man and wife while showing all three the rings he and Sky wore. "I'd have demanded she go up the ladder and out the window only, as I've already stated, Wayne was closing in on us way too fast."

"Come here, Dear. Let the men talk …alone." Jolene steered Sky over to a place close to a nearby creek where could sit down and chat themselves.

Birds chirped and a soft breeze blew across the women's face as they stopped close to a nearby creek. Jolene explained how things worked where they now resided. Sky listened not one bit surprised.

"So, no more jeans for me?" Sky knew plenty of women who would have a fit, and confessed it would be an adjustment. "But, I can do it."

" I hope so, because there is no going back for you." Jolene patted Sky's hand and then asked with her mouth slightly turned downward. "What made you pull such a stunt? I mean, wasn't marrying him going a tad far?" Another sentence started coming out of her mouth only Sky held up her hand.

"To quote you, let it be." Truth was, she'd questioned it more than once in the first couple of weeks, but it hadn't taken long for her to see being with Theoden was far better than anything else she was being offered; and, she sure in the blazes hadn't fit in her world politically.

"Time to go ladies." Theoden walked up and clasped his hands in Sky's at the same time King Thranduil clasped Jolene's.

"I think I'm safe in leaving." Lord Elrond gave a nod to Thranduil and Jolene. "My people need me back. And I dare say, you…" Looking at Theoden and Sky, "…are in very good hands."

 **Epilogue**

Once again the wind blew through the cemetery but this time only Catherine stood at the graves with the names of Jeffrey and Sky Rohand. Stephen stood near their car giving his girlfriend time to pay respect to the dead- alone.

"It wasn't supposed to end this way." She pointed a finger towards the headstone. "Why couldn't you two have stayed here? It wasn't like Theoden wasn't adjusting. "

"Was he?" Catherine jumped as the question was asked and turned her head.

"Sky!" Catherine didn't yell loud enough for anyway to hear, "You came back!" For a split second Sky's best friend thought it was the case, but quickly realized Sky's feet weren't on the ground –they were about an inch above the grass.

"I can't stay. And, no, I'm not in any portal." Sky spoke with a sympathetic smile. "You always could hear, and see, what others missed; so, Thranduil offered this way of communicating. I figured I'd give it a shot."

"So, Theoden really wasn't adjusting?" Catherine sighed as Sky shook her head and said, no; bless his heart though he was giving it a very honest effort. "And you?"

"I'm beyond happy, Catherine. Please, believe me and let it be. Get on with your life with Stephen." Sky's best friend went to say more when Theoden walked up to Sky's side. He said nothing, only took a hold of his wife's hand.

"Oh, okay, I'll let it be. But…" Catherine pointed her finger towards Theoden. "I really have to be more careful about what I start." The lady could have sworn laughter filled the air –and it hadn't come from Theoden or Sky, though their smiles had gone from ear to ear before disappearing from sight. Shaking her head and chuckling herself, Catherine left the cemetery… keeping her promise to let it be.

 **ALTERNATE EPILOUGE will be posted shortly: It came after I'd written this one; and it's too funny not to post (at least I think so).**


	11. Alternate Ending

**Let it Be** 10

 **Alternate Epilogue (just to poke at my sister for the fun of it ;D ).**

 _Ring ring ring_ the sound of ringing woke Catherine up. "What the…" the lady jerked when she realized it was Sky's phone going off. "What'd ya stick that thing next to my ear for?!"

"You fell asleep at the computer." Sky glanced over at the screen and realized what site her sister was at…again, but before she could say anything else Catherine had grabbed her left hand. "What's wrong?" She asked as Catherine's mouth turned downward.

"You aren't wearing a wedding ring." Catherine's pout stayed in place as Sky yanked her hand away from her sister.

"Give me a break, Jeffery and I have only been dating a week." As if on cue Jeffrey walked into the room.

"And you have black hair." Catherine's pout wouldn't leave.

"Sorry, didn't know that was a crime." Jeffrey laughed when Sky picked up her purse and hurried them out the door saying they'd better get while the going was good.

"She's back at that fanfiction. Let's get out before she pulls us into one of her stories." Sky saw Wayne drive up and hollered at their brother it wasn't safe to go indoors. "Sis is at it again and, after your practical joke on her last night, she's likely to have your head."

"Too late." Muttered Catherine as she went back to typing.

.


End file.
